<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's a love story baby by supersapphics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614199">it's a love story baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersapphics/pseuds/supersapphics'>supersapphics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersapphics/pseuds/supersapphics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When lowly peasant Rey dresses up as a courtier to save a friend, crown prince Ben mistakes her for someone else. </p>
<p>Not knowing what else to do but go along with the act, Rey finds herself caught up in the most dramatic but simultaneously wonderful time of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a re-upload from my previous account of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You all know the story of Cinderella, I presume. What am I saying, of course you do. The story is known galaxy wide.</p>
<p>But do you know the true story? Not the watered down version with the magic and the glass slipper (that version is fine, of course; it’s charming and fun, and that’s all some people look for in a story), but the real tale. The real tale wasn’t about magic, it was about human nature, and how people change when they’re in love. Some do for the better, some for the worse. In this story, they changed for the better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nowadays she’s known as Cinderella, but she was actually born as Danielle de Barbarac, of Jakku. Her mother died in childbirth, and her father unfortunately never recovered from the loss. Unable to bear the sight of his daughter, who reminded him too much of his beloved wife, Danielle’s father left her care to the household staff. He was a merchant and made his living by traveling the galaxy and selling his wares on every planet he could find. As a consequence, he was rarely at home to watch his daughter grow up.</p>
<p>When Danielle was ten years old, her father brought home a surprise – a new wife and two stepdaughters, whom he had found on the Outer Rim during his travels. He’d taken pity on them, he explained, because even though they came from a wonderful and upstanding family, they’d been left tragically penniless after the sudden death of their patriarch. He was sure that Danielle would welcome them with open arms, now wouldn’t she?</p>
<p>“Rey,” his daughter corrected him. “My name is Rey.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes.” Her father barely put in the effort to fake a smile before he looked away, uncomfortable as he ever was in her presence. She’d told him once about the nickname the staff had given her; she’d been born on Jakku, a desert planet, and when they’d moved to Coruscant a few years later, she’d been awed by the amount of lush, green vegetation, sprawling in every direction the eye could see. She’d risen early every morning to watch the sun emerge from behind the clouds, chattering excitedly to any member of the household staff who would listen about how beautiful the rays of sunlight looked; how much prettier the sunrise looked when it wasn’t on a desert planet. The staff had teasingly started referring to her as Rey (because the small child always spelled it that way when prompted, and no one had the heart to correct her), and thus, the nickname stuck.</p>
<p>Her father brought her outside to meet her new family. They seemed nice enough, if a bit brusque. Never having had any children her age to play with, Rey was eager to befriend her new stepsisters, Amelie and Jacqueline, but every time she tried, they’d look at the dirty hem of her dress or the tangles in her hair and turn away, giggling.</p>
<p>Her stepmother, Celeste, was even more of a mystery. Rey found her to be completely inapproachable; her attempts to form a relationship with the woman were rebuffed on every occasion, until Rey was finally forced to take the hint and returned, crestfallen, to the waiting arms of the house staff.</p>
<p>Things improved when a new woman joined the staff, bringing her young son, close in age to Rey, along with her. Rey and the boy, Finn, became fast friends, and for awhile, Rey forgot nearly entirely about her disappointing family as she basked in the glow of Finn’s friendship.</p>
<p>The day that Rey’s father died was a day like any other. It began with Rey awakening at sunrise, as was her custom, and running down to the servants’ quarters to grab Finn. A quick stop in the kitchen to grab some freshly baked rolls from the kitchen (the chef, who rose earlier than anyone, didn’t even bother to scold them, so used was she to their antics), and then they were scaling up the side of the house to reach the roof, in order to achieve the best view possible.</p>
<p>“I hope one day the two of us can get away from here,” Rey confided as they munched on their breakfast treats. “I don’t care where it is, as long as it’s away from this house, and you’re by my side.”</p>
<p>“Maybe one day…when we’re older,” Finn agreed, holding out his hand to her. Smiling, Rey accepted it.</p>
<p>Later the full breakfast meal occurred, with the entire family sitting together at the table, no one speaking or looking at one another. Rey’s father had one of his data pads sitting next to his plate, and inspected it regularly in between bites. Rey recognized the signs and knew this meant her father would be departing soon for another business trip.</p>
<p>Sure enough, he announced his plans a mere hour later. Celeste pouted and cooed how much she would miss him and count down the days until his return. Jacqueline and Amelie pressed close, jabbering about the different presents he could bring them upon his return. Rey, bored with this display, wished her father a good journey and left to find Finn.</p>
<p>But a loud, piercing scream interrupted her before she could locate her friend. Panicked, Rey turned and ran outside, to find Celeste collapsed in the driveway, her body thrown across the unconscious form of Rey’s father.</p>
<p>Rey skidded to a halt, stunned. What was wrong with her father? Was he injured? Had he collapsed on his way to his ship?</p>
<p>As if she’d spoken aloud, Celeste looked up, tears streaming down her face. “He’s dead,” her stepmother choked out. “He’s dead…”</p>
<p>Rey’s legs gave out from her under her and she sank to the ground as well. She wasn’t quite sure how to feel. Her relationship with her father had always been strained, to put it lightly; she’s pretty sure she can count on both hands the amount of times he’d stayed at the estate with her for longer than a few days, and even in those times, their personal contact had been limited. But he was her father, the only family she had left – Celeste and her daughters didn’t count. And now he was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say that things changed after the death of Rey’s father was an understatement. Mere hours after the funeral, Rey was informed that she should vacate her chambers and move down to the servants’ quarters. When she dared to ask why, she was told that her father’s remaining assets had to be carefully controlled, and Celeste’s top priorities were, naturally, Amelie and Jacqueline. So Rey did as she was ordered, and as the years went by, she was degraded from a member of the family to a mere servant. She was expected to serve her stepmother and stepsisters, not as their equal, but as an inferior.</p>
<p>Slowly but surely, she grew accustomed to her new lifestyle, to her so-called family’s indifference and condescension. She grew used to the idea that she’d be trapped in this house forever, that there would be no escaping with Finn like she’d always dreamed.</p>
<p>Life became monotonous, until one day it wasn’t. For on that day, Rey met the Prince of Alderaan himself. Unfortunately, she didn’t know it at the time.</p>
<p>But that little fact just makes our story even more interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Ten years later)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Prince of Alderaan’s full name was Benjamin Organa Solo, Crown Prince of Coruscant and Prince of Alderaan. The second title was more of a formality; he had inherited the title from his mother, Queen Leia, but he was expected to take the crown of Coruscant upon his father’s death. Regardless, the full title was always used to refer to him, which annoyed the prince immensely; he much preferred to be called by his childhood nickname, Ben.</p><p>Ben had a habit of escaping the castle when the royal life became too stifling for him to endure; he’d simply climb out of his window, scale down the side of the tower, and vanish into the night. Sometimes he’d stay on his own, wandering through the land and enjoying a rare slice of solitude; on other occasions, he’d venture into the local taverns and pretend to be a commoner. He found it quite useful, listening to what his subjects had to say, even if their complaints were minor and a bit boring. He’d never wanted to be king, but if this was the life thrust upon him, he could at least make sure to do his very best.</p><p>On the day that he met Rey for the first time, he’d spent most of the night in a tavern, and was, admittedly, a bit sloshed, as he made his way back to the castle on foot. He needed the time it would take to return home to sober up, as climbing up the side of his tower would of course be much simpler if he weren’t suffering from the imbalance of inebriation.</p><p>It was dawn as he decided to take a shortcut by cutting across the fields of an estate on his right. As he tramped past an apple tree, his stomach grumbled at him, so he stopped and reached up to pluck a fruit for his breakfast. </p><p>“Excuse me,” a voice called. He turned, startled, not having expected anyone to be awake this early, or out in the fields at this hour.</p><p>“Are you truly hungry, sir? I could bring you more than a mere apple, if you so desire.”</p><p>Ben was even more confused. The figure approaching him was a woman, much shorter than he was, with dark hair that tumbled to her shoulders. She was wearing a simple dress typical for a servant and a polite, welcoming smile on her face.</p><p>“No – thank you. The apple will suffice. But…tell me. You don’t know me; I am a complete stranger to you. Why would you offer me such kindness?”</p><p>She seemed surprised by the question. “Why would I not? You are on foot in the early hours of the morning. Who would I be to deny to you nourishment?”</p><p>He had no idea how to respond to that. She clearly didn’t recognize him, but still, she was showing him such compassion. He couldn’t imagine how another person would have reacted if he had essentially stolen from their property – but then again, another person might have recognized him.</p><p>No matter. He pulled another apple down and offered it to her. “Might I convince you to join me? Breakfast is much more enjoyable when shared with a companion.”</p><p>“I…” The woman glanced over her shoulder, back at the house, as if attempting to decide something. Then, apparently, she made up her mind, and smiled at him again. “Of course, sir.”</p><p>“You needn’t call me that,” he informed her, as they both settled cross-legged on the grass. “You may call me Ben, I’d highly prefer it.” He understood her instinct to refer to him so formally; although his family crest is not visible on his clothes, he was dressed finely, clearly above her station.</p><p>He waited then, expecting her to introduce herself, but she simply said, “Of course, Ben.”</p><p>He gave her a considering look as she bit into her apple. “You’re awake awfully early, madam.”</p><p>“I always rise this early, to feed the animals.” She took another bite. “But you are too, si – Ben.”</p><p>“I…decided to go for a walk, to get some fresh air.”</p><p>She doesn’t ask him why someone of his station would be walking alone instead of having taken a ship. “And so you landed on my estate.”</p><p>“Your estate? Do you own it?” He’d assumed her a servant, based on her attire; but perhaps he was mistaken.</p><p>“I –” But before the woman can answer, she turned her head again, apparently having heard a call he had not.</p><p>“S – Ben, I must leave you. My apologies for the abrupt departure, but I hope you enjoyed your breakfast.” She indicated his half-eaten apple as she rose to her feet. “Good day.”  </p><p>“Madam, wait. May I not have your name?”</p><p>“My name is – ” But she looked away from him yet again, back toward the house. “I really must go, sir. Good day!” And with that, she turned and ran in the opposite direction, away from him.</p><p>Ben sat stunned, the partially munched apple clenched in his fist. He can’t remember ever having an encounter with another person quite like this. He was shown kindness and compassion by a complete stranger who treated him wonderfully despite not knowing his true identity. A complete stranger who sat and broke fast with him in the grass at dawn, simply because he asked her.</p><p>He thinks, honestly, that he might be a little bit in love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so finally…our long lost son returns.” Leia’s voice rang out as she approached the open door to Ben’s chambers.</p><p>Ben held in the sigh that was his typical response to his mother’s witticism. “Good morning to you as well, Mother.”</p><p>“Is it a good morning? You’ve clearly been out all night, you must be exhausted.”</p><p>“Hence why I’m wearing my pajamas and standing next to my bed.”</p><p>Han chuckled at that, which caused Leia to shoot him a Look. Han’s chuckle stopped abruptly.</p><p>“Son, we have something to discuss with you,” Han said instead.</p><p>“Can’t it wait until later? I’m desperate for some sleep.” Ben looked pointedly at his bed.</p><p>“I’m afraid not, son. You might as well sit down for this.”</p><p>Ben did release that sigh now, but still sat down and fixed his mother with an expectant look. “I’m listening.”</p><p>“Benjamin, you’re nearly thirty,” Leia began. “Not just that, but you’re also the crown prince of Coruscant. As such, there are certain expectations for you –”</p><p>“Is this the marriage speech?” Ben interrupted.</p><p>“Ah, so you’re familiar with it. Does that mean I don’t have to finish because you can reach your own conclusion?” Leia responded to Ben’s stormy look with a serene expression.</p><p>“We do, however, have a compromise for you,” Han interjected. “Since we know you haven’t exactly been…amenable to your mother’s previous attempts.”</p><p>Leia coughed.</p><p>“Your mother’s and my latest attempts,” Han corrected.</p><p>“Fine. What is the compromise?” Ben yawned widely and exaggeratedly.</p><p>“We will give you two weeks to find a person of your own choosing,” Leia continued. “At the end of this two week period, we will hold a ball, or an engagement party, in other words. At this ball, you will have the opportunity to announce your engagement. If you have not found a suitable partner by then, we will choose one for you.”</p><p>Ben remained silent, thinking that over. It’s actually the most generous offer his mother has ever given him. He honestly doesn’t think he’ll ever receive a better offer. Plus, he can’t help thinking of the servant he breakfasted with this morning. Maybe he can find her again…</p><p>“Do you have a preference in gender?” Leia asked.</p><p>“Sorry?” Ben asked, startled out of his daydreaming.</p><p>“If you fail to find your own partner and we have to choose one for you,” Leia clarified.</p><p>“Oh. No, no preference.” Ben lapsed back into thought about the servant girl. He’ll have to pay a visit to her estate tomorrow…</p><p>“Well, we’ll leave you to it,” Han said, placing his hands on Leia’s shoulders and gently steering her back towards the doorway. “Good night, son – well, you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Good night,” Ben responded absently, sinking back into the pillows and closing his eyes. The unnamed servant girl immediately flashed behind his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Somebody’s in trooooouble</em>,” Amelie singsonged when Rey walked into the sitting room.</p><p>“What?” Rey asked, startled.</p><p>Her question was answered when Celeste stormed into the room and pushed her into a nearby chair. “<em>What </em>is wrong with you!”</p><p>“I – I don’t know what you mean,” Rey stammered, looking to Amelie for clarification, but her stepsister simply looked at her smugly.</p><p>“The <em>crown prince </em>appeared at our door this morning,” Celeste said in a dangerously syrupy voice. “With a bowl of apples.”</p><p>“O-oh.” Rey swallowed hard. The crown prince? Why would he pay a personal visit to the de Barbarac estate? Her father had been part of the merchant class, yes, but he’d been no courtier. And as her stepmother likes to remind her, they have debts. So why would –</p><p><em>Oh! </em>The wealthy man who she’d shared a small breakfast of apples with yesterday morning. She hadn’t glimpsed the royal insignia on his attire, but maybe he’d been in disguise? Or maybe he’d been hiding it intentionally. But it was the only explanation for why the crown prince would show up on her doorstep with multiple apples. Oh, stars. She can’t believe she had breakfast with the crown prince of Coruscant and hadn’t even known it.</p><p>Her gaze flicked back up to Celeste. “I – I might have met him yesterday morning while feeding the animals.” There wasn’t any point to lying her stepmother; Celeste would find out the truth some way or another.</p><p>“Oh! You ran into the crown prince on our estate yesterday morning and decided not to inform us! That was incredibly considerate of you; we wanted nothing more than to be surprised by royalty showing up on our doorstep when we’re least expecting it! Without any chance to prepare ourselves!”</p><p>“I’m sorry Stepmother. I just, I didn’t recognize him and –”</p><p>“You didn’t <em>recognize </em>him? He’s the crown prince of our planet!” Celeste’s voice has lost the syrupy quality and is now loud enough to make Amelie wince and place her hands over her ears.</p><p>It’s pointless to point out that she’s a commoner, a servant more specifically, and the chances of her meeting a member of the royal family are slim to none. Well, maybe not that low, since she has met him, but the point still stands. And furthermore, it’s not is if she has much spare time to look up the royal family on the datapads or pay attention to their appearances in the news. She spends the entire day cooking, scrubbing the estate clean, taking care of the animals, and waiting on her stepfamily hand and foot. By the time her chores are done, she barely has enough strength to make it to the servants’ quarters before she collapses from exhaustion.</p><p>“<em>Luckily </em>for you, Amelie and Jacqueline made a very good impression on the prince and smoothed the whole thing over,” Celeste continued, her voice thankfully dropping a few decibels. “So your punishment won’t be as severe as it could have been. Now go scrub the silverware and clean out the oven before your start preparing our lunch.”</p><p>“Yes, Stepmother.” Rey scurried out of the room before Celeste could change her mind, grateful that extra chores is all the punishment she’s received. As she goes, she can’t help but think about the stranger from yesterday morning – now the crown prince of Coruscant, as she’s learned – and how kind of him it was to replace the one apple he’d eaten with an entire bowlful. Who knew Benjamin Organa Solo, Crown Prince of Coruscant and Prince of Alderaan, had such a kind and considerate heart?</p><p>It’s a pity she hadn’t been there to greet him herself and thank him in person for his generosity, but she supposes the prince had visited while she was in the stables giving the animals their baths.</p><p>If only she had some way to thank him for his kindness (even if it did result in her receiving extra chores, but she can’t blame him for that).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The following morning, Rey rose at her usual time and headed down the hallway to awaken Finn. When she pushed the bell, there was no immediate response, but that was no surprise; he’s never once complained about joining her for their sunrise watching, but he was a bit difficult to rouse in the mornings.</p><p>“Finn,” Rey called through the door, pushing the bell a little more insistently this time. “It’s your personal wake up call! Your favorite rey of sunshine is here!”</p><p>No response.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Rey opened the door and stepped inside, fully expecting to see Finn facedown in his bed, snoring loudly and drooling into his pillow. Instead, she was met with a completely empty room.</p><p>Rey frowned and looked at the chronometer on the wall. It was 5 A.M., which was when she always stopped by Finn’s quarters. Where could he be? It’s not like him to grab breakfast or go up to the roof without her; doing all of these things together is part of their ritual.</p><p>Well, maybe he was in the ‘fresher. She supposed she could grab their breakfast and wait up for him on the roof.</p><p>But she watched the sunrise alone. She looked over her shoulder at every tiny noise, expecting to see him clambering up the roof toward her at any moment, but he never showed. More confused than ever, not to mention quite worried, she climbed back down to level ground and rans back to the servants’ quarters, expecting to see Finn curled up in bed, entirely unaware he’d missed their daily ritual. But he wasn’t there.</p><p>She checked the ‘freshers, then the kitchen. But he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Now she was very worried. Where could Finn possibly be? He was meant to be helping in the kitchens with preparing breakfast by now. Could something have happened to him?</p><p>“Isadora, have you seen Finn? I can’t find him anywhere.” Rey was back in the kitchen now, not knowing what else to do.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” Isadora was on the verge of tears. “Finn’s not here. Celeste had him woken up at 4 A.M. and taken away.”</p><p>“Taken away? Where to?!” Rey demands, breathless and aghast.</p><p>“Celeste sold him to slavers to pay off some of her debt,” Isadora sobbed.</p><p>Rey reached out to clutch the edge of the counter, feeling like she might collapse. “Where did they go? Where are the slavers?”</p><p>“They’re departing from the palace at 6 A.M.,” Isadora choked out.</p><p>“The palace?!” Rey shrieked, nearly falling over for real this time. How could the royal family be aware of this and not be doing anything about it? But no, that’s not the most important matter here. What she needs to be focusing on is how she can rescue Finn before anything happens to him.</p><p>“Where’s Celeste?” she asked urgently.</p><p>“Still asleep,” Isadora hiccupped.</p><p>“Amelie and Jacqueline?”</p><p>“Also asleep. You know they never rise before eight o’clock.” Isadora’s voice was calming slightly now that she’d sensed Rey has a plan. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“You’ll see,” Rey called over her shoulder as she turned and sprinted out of the kitchen. She had some clothes to try on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey grimaced as she looked down at the dirt and grime swishing down the drain of the shower. She hadn’t realized quite how filthy she’d gotten since her last washing. In her defense, Celeste forbade her or the other servants from using the showers, leaving them to scrub themselves in a tiny wooden tub shared amongst them (Celeste’s reasoning was that they saved water that way, thus saving money to help her pay off her debts – never mind that she and her lovely daughters spent at least fifteen minutes apiece in the shower every morning) and as a result, she bathed maybe once a week. She thought she’d been getting rid of the worst of it by giving herself a quick scrubbing with a washcloth every night before she collapsed into bed, but apparently not.</p><p>No matter. She was clean now, and her hair felt delightfully silky as she quickly braided it in the best approximation of the hairstyle she’d seen Jacqueline wearing a few days ago. And now for her dress…</p><p>She didn’t have the time to really give Jacqueline’s closet a proper search like she wanted. These weren’t even her stepsister’s current outfits – they were the clothes she’d worn last season and since discarded to the closet in her second bedroom. Rey couldn’t possibly take something from Jacqueline’s current selection, but she probably wouldn’t miss something from this room…</p><p>Rey pulled out a dress at random and held it up against herself. She wasn’t an expert by any means and had no idea if the dress suited her or not, but she didn’t have the time to think it over; it was nearly 5:30 now, and she had to be at the palace by 6:00. She pulled on the dress, grabbed the matching shoes, and stole down the stairs.</p><p>Isadora was waiting for her outside, the ship they used to run errands at her side. Just in case she didn’t make it back by 8:00, her stepfamily wouldn’t even think to be suspicious if it weren’t there.</p><p>“I’ll cover for you if need be,” Isadora murmured as she pulled Rey into a quick, tight hug. “Please be careful, love.”</p><p>“I will, don’t worry. I’ll be back before 8 o’clock with Finn by my side.”</p><p>Isadora gave Rey another tight squeeze. “<em>Please </em>be careful, love. Now go, before anyone looks out a window and catches sight of you.”</p><p>“All right.” Rey climbed into the speeder and gave Isadora a quick wave goodbye. “Wish me luck!”</p><p>The sound of Isadora’s voice was swallowed up by the noise of the speeder starting. Rey stared straight ahead, not daring to look up at the windows and check if anyone was watching. Luckily the palace wasn’t that far away by ship, and she found the way fairly well thanks to the large groups of people making their way there on foot.</p><p>Once she arrived, it wasn’t difficult to find the slavers either. They weren’t drawing attention to themselves, but it wasn’t hard for her to figure out that the large crowd at the edge of the courtyard was what she was looking for. She made her way over, walking as quickly as she could without running.</p><p>Just as she was about to reach them, she ran smack into someone who she hadn’t seen coming her way. She stumbled back from the force of the collision, but before she could properly fall, someone caught her. She looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of no one other than Prince Benjamin himself.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Rey gasped. “I am so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”</p><p>“No apology necessary,” the prince replied. “You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”</p><p>“No, I’m – I’m fine.” Now that she was seeing the prince up close, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t recognized him the other day. She’d just also realized the strong possibility that he would recognize her. She lowered her eyes, trying not to think too much about the fact that he was still holding onto her. By the waist.</p><p>“Forgive me, but do we know each other? You look incredibly familiar.”</p><p>“No, Your Highness, I’m afraid we don’t.” He was still holding onto her – one hand managed to span the entire breadth of her lower back and she couldn’t help but notice how warm his touch was. “I’m sorry, but I have to – I have to go, I have urgent business.”</p><p>“My apologies, I didn’t mean to keep you.” He released his grip on her and took a step backward. “May I assist you?”</p><p>“No, I – ” but then she paused. Maybe the crown prince would be a helpful asset. “I’m here to release my, my servant Finn. He was mistakenly sold to slavers and I need to get him back.”</p><p>“Slavers?” The prince frowned. “There are no slavers on Coruscant.”</p><p>Rey nodded in their direction. “They’re right over there, Your Highness.”</p><p>His frown deepened. “I will talk to them.” And before she could say anything in response, he was taking her hand and leading her in the slavers’ direction.</p><p>Rey spotted Finn almost immediately; there were two ships parked a few meters away, and a long line of people standing in front of each ship. Finn had his back to her, but she would recognize his profile anywhere. “There he is!” she told the prince, her voice low and urgent. She raised her hand to point him out.</p><p>“You there!” the prince called out, waving his hand at the nearest slaver to catch his attention. “I demand that you release this man at once.” He pointed at Finn.</p><p>“Your Highness!” the slaver fumbled with his datapad for a moment before sweeping into a bow. “What an honor to see you, I –”</p><p>“I <em>said, </em>I demand you to release this man at once!” the prince interrupted.</p><p>“But – but Your Highness –”</p><p>“And furthermore, how <em>dare </em>you engage in slavery on royal property!” The prince wasn’t yelling, per se, but his voice still sent shivers down Rey’s spine.</p><p>“It’s not slavery, Your Highness, they’re indentured servants.” The man’s voice shook with nerves and he didn’t quite meet the prince’s eyes. “They’re here voluntarily, to work in exchange for money.”</p><p>“My servant was kidnapped, he isn’t here voluntarily,” Rey snarled, unable to keep quiet anymore. “And how can someone who sells their work in order to survive be doing this voluntarily?!”</p><p>“Release him,” the prince repeated, his voice low and almost dangerous. “Now.”</p><p>The slaver was shaking, but he turned toward the ships and waved at one of his colleagues to get their attention. Rey, too impatient to wait any longer, cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, “FINN!”</p><p>Finn whipped around. His eyes widened when he saw Rey and the way she was made up. “FINN, come back here! I’m taking you back home!”</p><p>Finn glanced nervously at the slaver standing next to him; the man shrugged and gestured for him to go. Finn, not needing to be told twice, sprinted toward Rey; he didn’t slow down when he reached her, so he collided with her a bit on impact.</p><p>Rey didn’t mind, though; she gripped him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder and enjoying his equally tight embrace in return.</p><p>“You came for me,” Finn said, his voice muffled by her sleeve.</p><p>“Of course I came for you.” She could feel the sob rising in her throat and coughed hard a few times to clear it.</p><p>When her eyes fluttered open, she caught sight of the prince out of the corner of his eye. He was shifting his weight awkwardly and she straightened up hastily, realizing how suspicious this might look.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Your Highness, for your help in getting my – my servant back.” She released her hold on Finn and wiped at her eyes. “He’s very – very dear to me.”</p><p>“I…can see that.” The prince was looking at her strangely. “Forgive my candor, but I’ve never seen a courtier have a relationship with their servant quite like this.”</p><p>Rey bit her lip. “Finn, can you go…prepare our ship?”</p><p>Finn nodded, clearly having received the message. “Of course, R – milady.” He turned to the prince and bowed. “Thank you so much for freeing me, Your Highness.”</p><p>The prince inclined his head. “No need to thank me, sir. I take care of my citizens.”</p><p>Rey tried to hide her incredulous expression, but she apparently wasn’t successful, because as soon as Finn was out of earshot, he raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Did I say something to offend you, milady?”</p><p>“Your Highness could never offend me,” Rey demurred.</p><p>“Milady, please.”</p><p>“It’s just…you helped F – my servant, but did Your Highness even consider the others? There are least three dozen other people in that line who you didn’t even glance at.”</p><p>“I…” The prince spun around comically fast, looking back at the people still in line as if he’d been so focused on Rey, he’d forgotten they were there. “But I’m afraid that I don’t know to help them. If they need the money, then my releasing them would only exacerbate their problems.”</p><p>“You’re their future king,” Rey pointed out. “You could set up a fund for them to help pay their debts. No one should ever be so desperate for money that they feel the need to stoop to this level.”</p><p>“I agree,” the prince murmured, his voice low and serious. “I’m sorry I didn’t know about this sooner. I can’t believe neither my parents nor I were aware of this.”</p><p>“But you know now,” said Rey softly.</p><p>“Are you certain I don’t know you, milady? You are truly unlike any courtier I have ever met. I almost have the feeling I’ve met you before…”</p><p>“I could never forget the honor of having met you before, Your Highness.” Rey ducked her head again.</p><p>“In fact, I thought I knew all the courtiers in the royal city. Are you new here?”</p><p>“I am, in fact, visiting a cousin.”</p><p>“Which cousin, may I ask?”</p><p>“My only cousin, sire.”</p><p>The prince’s lips twitched in obvious amusement. “What’s the name of your cousin?”</p><p>Rey hesitated a moment, not sure how to respond. How could she possibly tell him the truth without running the risk that he discover her lie? But then she reminded herself that no one knew her as Danielle de Barbarac anymore. That name was practically nonexistent.</p><p>“A name I can leave you with is Danielle de Barbarac.”</p><p>“Is that your real name, milady?”</p><p>“Of course it is, sire. I would never be less than honest with Your Highness.” And with that, she dipped into a curtsy and begged him for her leave.</p><p>“Of course, Lady de Barbarac. And I hope to see you again soon.”</p><p>She hoped so too. The prince had been delightfully charming and enjoyable to talk to, but she highly doubted she’d ever have the opportunity again. Still, she pushed that thought away as she flashed the prince one more smile before departing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you did that for me,” Finn repeated as they landed the speeder outside the estate. “When they woke me up this morning and dragged me out of bed, I thought that was it, it was all over.”</p><p>“Who was it that came for you?” Rey asked as she glanced up at the windows to check if anyone was watching. Luckily, it was only 7:00, so she and Finn still had plenty of time before her stepfamily was expected to rise.</p><p>“I didn’t recognize them. I guess that’s a good thing. I don’t know how I would have reacted if it was someone I knew – imagine if Celeste had forced someone from the house staff.”</p><p>Rey pulled Finn into another embrace. “Let’s not think about it anymore. The point is that you’re home now, where you belong.”</p><p>Finn gave Rey another squeeze before pulling back to give her a serious look. “What are we going to tell Celeste, though? That the slavers just changed their minds?”</p><p>“Let me worry about that.” Rey ducked out of view of the windows and turned her back on Finn. “Help me change out of this?”</p><p>“I’m assuming you want me to return this to Jacqueline’s second bedroom?”</p><p>“Please. If anyone asks, you found a tear in the dress while you were cleaning and took it out to mend it. I can’t be caught handling it, because no one will believe that excuse coming from me.”</p><p>“All right.” Finn looked Rey over, who was now dressed only in her shift. “You’d better hurry inside though, before anyone sees you standing outside in your underthings.”</p><p>“Oh shush, you’re the only one here.” Rey swatted playfully at Finn’s shoulder, grinning over her shoulder at him as she walked as quickly yet quietly as she could back toward the house.</p><p>“Don’t think you’ve gotten out of telling me about you and the prince,” Finn called after her. “I’m going to squeeze all of the details out of you as soon as we have another chance to be alone.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to tell! He just helped me with your release, that’s all. I’m sure he’s forgotten all about me by now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I honestly can’t stop thinking of her,” Ben confessed, staring down at his hands as he spoke. “She’s the most incredible person I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“I’m not saying I don’t believe you,” Rose said carefully, “but can you honestly be that impressed with someone after meeting them only once?”</p><p>“I can. You’d understand if you could meet her too. She was astounding – beautiful, intelligent, witty, compassionate…and she reminded me of that servant girl I met the other day. She had just as much heart as that woman. A few times I even thought to myself that they must be the same person, they were so alike…”</p><p>“You truly can’t stop talking about her,” Rose interrupted, her eyes sparkling with laughter.</p><p>“Don’t make fun of me,” said Ben, pouting. “This is serious.”</p><p>“I know, but I’ve never seen you like this before. You’ve never shown an interest in another person like this.”</p><p>“There isn’t anyone quite like her,” said Ben simply. “I can’t truly explain what it is either. I just felt…this connection. Almost as if I’d met her before, a long time ago.”</p><p>“Are you talking about <em>soulmates?</em>” Rose asked delightedly. “Benjamin, you romantic!”</p><p>Ben scowled at her before turning his gaze away and focusing back on the water. He and Rose were sitting on a grassy riverbank, enjoying the sunlight and light breeze that filtered through the canopy of tree leaves above their heads. Their resting spot was tucked away, a secluded respite from Ben’s normal life at the center of attention. The breeze felt good on his face and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax slightly.</p><p>Rose was his best friend – had been since childhood. She and Poe had grown up in the castle with him, among many other children of the politicians and courtiers who resided on castle grounds. Ben and Rose had bonded one day when Ben had challenged the other children to a wrestling match and Rose had been the only child who hadn’t been afraid to truly fight him, instead of letting him win as all the others had. Ben could still remember pointing at a tiny Rose and declaring, “You. I like you.”</p><p>She’d been at his side ever since, first as a friend, and now as his friend-slash-personal bodyguard. With Leia insisting that he at least take one bodyguard with him when he left the castle (“because apparently it’s impossible to keep you here permanently,” his mother had said with one of her patented dramatic eye rolls), he’d requested that Rose tag along whenever he felt the urge for some fresh air. Rose was also the only person (except, occasionally, Han) he felt comfortable confiding in, which is why he’d suggested a trip to the river this afternoon.</p><p>“So when are you going to see her again?” Rose continued.</p><p>“I have no idea. I only know her name, Danielle de Barbarac. Apparently she’s not a courtier here but is in town visiting a cousin. The problem is, I don’t know which cousin, and no one I’ve asked recognizes her surname.”</p><p>“Did you ask Poe? He knows pretty much everyone.”</p><p>“I’ll have to give that a try. I’m going a little out of my mind wanting to see her again.”</p><p>“She made that much of an impression, hmm?”</p><p>“She really did.”</p><p>It’s as if he’s summoned her. One moment they’re alone on the riverbank, and the next, Lady Danielle is there, with her servant Finn in tow.</p><p>She’s dressed rather plainly, in beige pants and a matching sleeveless top, with her hair falling loosely down her shoulders. Her hand is wrapped around a dog leash, as is Finn’s. They’re chatting and laughing amongst themselves and Ben is halfway to his feet before he even realizes what’s happening.</p><p>“Lady Danielle!”</p><p>Her head whipped up at the noise and when her eyes landed on him, they widened almost comically. To say that she’s surprised to see him appears to be a massive understatement. She quickly turned to whisper something to Finn, who whispered urgently back. Then both of them walked closer, Finn dropping into a bow, Danielle dipping into a curtsy. Both of their movements were awkward due to the dogs still circling around their knees.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Danielle murmured, lifting her gaze back up to him. “What an unexpected pleasure.”</p><p>“The pleasure is mine,” Ben insisted. “I’m quite glad to see you again, milady. And Mister Finn.”</p><p>“Your Highness,” Finn murmured back.</p><p>“This is my friend, Rose.” Ben gestured to her as she rose to her feet behind him.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you,” Rose said, extending her hand. Ben noticed her gaze stayed on Finn a bit longer than completely necessary.</p><p>“Would you care to accompany us, Your Highness?” Finn inquired, directing the question at Ben, although his gaze remained focused on Rose.</p><p>“I would, thank you. However…would it be alright if I took my walk with Lady Danielle?” He didn’t miss how Rose’s eyes lit up at that.</p><p>“If Your Highness so desires,” said Danielle softly, but Ben hesitated. He couldn’t tell if she actually so desired, or if she was simply trying to please him because he was her sovereign.</p><p>But then she smiled at him, a soft, shy little twitch of her lips, but genuine nonetheless. His heart skipped a bit or three.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“May I ask you something, milady?”</p><p>“Of course, sire.”</p><p>He hesitated. “Well, first of all, please don’t…please just call me Ben.”</p><p>“Sire, I couldn’t possibly –”</p><p>“Please. It’s – it seems so formal, and I don’t…I don’t want to be formal with you.”</p><p>Danielle’s lips parted in surprise, and Ben bit back a curse.</p><p>“I don’t – I apologize for that, milady. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I only meant…I feel at ease with you. Not like a prince, but just…myself.”</p><p>“Well, if you insist, sire – I mean, of course, Ben. But only on one condition.”</p><p>“Of course, milady.”</p><p>“You call me Danielle.”</p><p>“Danielle,” Ben repeated.</p><p>“But that isn’t what you were about to ask me, is it?”</p><p>“No,” Ben admitted. “I was going to ask you – and forgive me if it’s too – insensitive – but…why are you dressed like that?”</p><p>Danielle looked down at herself. “You mean like a servant?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Sometimes I find being a courtier a little too stifling, I suppose. Always having to keep up with the most current fashions and be so…poised. Dressing like this, getting some fresh air with the dogs…it’s a nice break.” Her voice sounded a little off as she spoke, but Ben attributed that to nerves – nerves at being alone with the crown prince and being asked to refer to him by his common name.</p><p>“I can understand that,” he replied.</p><p>“I thought you might.” Danielle bent down then to unhook the dog’s leash. “Go ahead, baby,” she murmured to it.</p><p>The dog didn’t need telling twice, and scampered off happily. Danielle looked back over her shoulder at Ben, smiling. “Do you have any pets, s – Ben?”</p><p>“Yes. Several, in fact, but my favorite is a large dog that has been in the family since I was young. His name is Chewbacca.”</p><p>“Chewbecca?” Danielle repeated, sounding delighted. “Do you have a picture?”</p><p>Ben stopped and pulled a holo out of his pocket. He pressed a couple of buttons and then turned the holo around to show her a picture of the biggest, fluffiest dog in existence. Danielle outright squealed.</p><p>“He’s precious!” She looked up at Ben, her eyes shining, and Ben’s heart did another strange flip in his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met,” Ben remarked as they sat down together underneath the shade of another tree. A few feet away, Danielle’s dog was happily sniffing at some pebbles on the riverbank; a few further feet away, Rose and Finn were sitting underneath their own tree, chatting away.</p><p>“How so?” Danielle questioned, plucking a few flowers from the grass in front of her and beginning to weave them together.</p><p>“You simply don’t act like a courtier.” Ben watched as Danielle finished weaving the flowers together and placed them in a crown on top of her head.</p><p>“You asked me to refer to you as Ben,” Danielle pointed out. “And you’ve known since you met me that I’m not the most normal courtier.”</p><p>“It’s more than that,” Ben explained, watching as she began working on a second crown. “You’re…just one of a kind. I admire you and respect you so greatly.”</p><p>“You barely know me.” Danielle didn’t look up, focusing on the crown in her hands.</p><p>“I know that you gave everything to save a servant. You spoke to those slavers without a care in the world. That is quite unlike the behavior I’ve come to expect from courtiers.”</p><p>“Perhaps you’ve been keeping company with the wrong courtiers then, Highness.”</p><p>Ben allowed her the slip up because as she spoke, she reached up to place the second flower crown on his head. It started to slip, and Danielle’s hand was there, gently tipping it back into place. She smiled at him then, and Ben was unable to prevent himself from staring hungrily at her soft mouth.</p><p>“Perhaps I have,” he agreed when he was finally able to find his voice again. “But that doesn’t change the fact that what I’ve said about you is true.”</p><p>Danielle was silent for a moment as she stared up at him. “You admire me for my compassion toward Finn and the other captured slaves,” she said at last, reaching up to brush some hair that’d fallen into his eyes. “But my compassion is nothing to admire. It should be a common facet of every person’s character.”</p><p>“This is what I was speaking of.” Ben caught her hand as she lowered it and kept it tucked inside his. Her hand was tiny inside of his, soft and warm, but with calluses he wouldn’t have expected from a courtier. That distracted him for a moment – he looked down at their entwined hands, his fingers stroking her palm – and then back up at her. She, too, was staring at their hands as if she wasn’t quite able to believe what she was seeing.</p><p>“You talk to me like I’m not a prince. As if I’m not your sovereign. You tell me your opinions and you aren’t worried about offending me. It’s…refreshing, to say the least. I’ve spent my whole life being treated a certain way – like I’m special, fragile, to be protected – and until you, my friends Poe and Rose were the only ones to treat me like one of them.”</p><p>Danielle’s voiced sounded a bit breathless when she replied, “So I’m not even the first. Poe and Rose came first.”</p><p>“Perhaps. But they didn’t run right into me wearing a dress like the one you wore.” He couldn’t help his voice from dropping a bit when he said that. Maybe even a whole octave.</p><p>Danielle’s breath shuddered out of her. They were so close together now, close enough that Ben could have cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He was just about to do that, when Finn suddenly stood up and called her name.</p><p>“Lady Danielle! We have to go!”</p><p>Danielle jolted away from Ben as if she’d been burned. She looked over her shoulder at Finn, who was rapidly approaching, Rose on his heels.</p><p>“We – I mean, I – need to be back at 4:00 to prepare supper,” Finn continued as he reached the two of them.</p><p>“Oh.” That seemed to startle Danielle more than was necessary, and she jumped to her feet. “I’m sorry, Ben, I need to go. Thank you for a lovely afternoon.”</p><p>“It is I who should thank you,” Ben insisted, rising to his feet as well. “When may I see you again, Danielle?”</p><p>“I, well…” Danielle glanced over at Finn, as though silently asking for him assistance. Assistance with what, Ben wondered?</p><p>“Danielle, if you don’t wish to see me again…” Ben could see Rose biting her lip out of his peripheral vision, looking sad for him. He forced himself to concentrate back on Danielle, hoping Rose’s worry for him was unfounded.</p><p>“No!” Danielle blurted out. “No, si – Ben, I do wish you to see you again, I swear it. Maybe we could meet here again the day after next, at the same time?”</p><p>“I look forward to it, milady.” Ben bowed low and Danielle quickly dipped into a responding curtsy.</p><p>“As do I, sire.” Danielle murmured her goodbye to Rose as well, and then she and Finn were gone, grabbing their dogs’ leashes and leading them away as quickly as they’d come.</p><p>“Oh god,” Rose said, after taking one look at Ben’s face. “You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”</p><p>“Very bad,” Ben agreed, his voice quiet and faraway as he stared at the empty space Danielle had left behind.</p><p>“I’d make fun of you, but I think I’ve got it just as bad for Finn,” Rose continued, her voice going a bit dreamy. “I’m not sure if I can wait two days to see him again. Maybe I’ll go visit him tomorrow.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?” That jerked Ben out of the daydream of pulling Danielle into his arms and kissing her that he’d been lost in for the past several seconds. “How can you do that? I told you, I haven’t been able to find anyone who knows the cousin Danielle is staying with.”</p><p>“Well, Finn mentioned it earlier. I don’t think he meant to, he got kind of fidgety after that and changed the subject, but I remember what he said. Danielle’s cousin is Celeste Dampierre.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure about this,” Ben fretted, running a nervous hand through his hair. “I didn’t give her notice, so she’s not expecting me, and she might not be pleased to see me –”</p><p>“Ben, stop,” Rose interrupted. “I saw the way you two were a moment away from kissing when Finn and I interrupted. She’ll want to see you.”</p><p>“Plus, women love being surprised and all that spontaneous stuff,” Poe joined in, then paused and glanced over at Rose. “Right?”</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes. “A lot of women do, yes. We’re not all exactly the same, you know.”</p><p>“But Danielle will want to see Ben, right?” Poe demanded.</p><p>“Yes, definitely. The crown prince showing up at her door and telling her he couldn’t bear to spend another day without her is something any woman would die for.”</p><p>Ben frowned. “But I don’t want her to think of me as the crown prince. I told her to call me Ben, no titles. And she’s not just any woman. She’s –”</p><p>“Yes, yes, the love of your life, we know. You know, at first you wouldn’t shut up about that peasant girl who shared the apple with you and now you won’t give it a rest about this courtier no one’s ever even heard of.”</p><p>“I still think sometimes that the peasant girl and Danielle must be the same person,” Ben murmured, almost to himself. “Of course, I know it isn’t possible, because Danielle is a Lady, but, I could swear that they have the same demeanor, the same soul…”</p><p>“Oh god.” Poe abruptly turned around and walked out of the room.</p><p>Ben looked over at Rose beseechingly.</p><p>“It will be fine, Ben. I promise. She’ll be thrilled to see you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey was scrubbing dishes clean when there was a knock at the front door.</p><p>“I’ll get it,” Finn said, quickly drying his hands off on a nearby towel. “I could use a break.”</p><p>Rey nodded to show she’d heard and continued scrubbing. She could hear the low murmur of voices from the front hall, and then the quick sound of footsteps as Finn returned to the kitchen. “Rey!” he hissed as soon as he was over the threshold. “Emergency!”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Rey asked in alarm.</p><p>“The prince is here!”</p><p>
  <em>“What?!” </em>
</p><p>“He’s here to see you! And Rose is here to see me, I think. What should I do?”</p><p>“Oh god.” Rey wiped her hands dry. “Where are Celeste and the stepsisters?”</p><p>“They’ve all been invited to the Du Bellay estate for lunch, probably won’t be back until late.”</p><p>“Thank god. Well, I…I suppose I will have to meet with him. Unless…well, there’s quite a bit to do, and I don’t know if Isadora will be able to get on without us –”</p><p>“She will,” Finn interrupted. “You can’t pass up on this opportunity to spend time with the prince. If needed, I’ll stay here.”</p><p>“No,” Rey protested at once. “I couldn’t possibly stop you from spending time with Rose.”</p><p>“So it’s settled, then. We’ll both go.”</p><p>“Finn.” Rey’s voice shook a little. “He doesn’t know who I am. I’ve been lying to him, and when he finds out, he’s going to be so furious. A servant girl pretending to be a courtier, that’s a horrible offense –”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s head over heels in love with you already,” Finn interrupted her once more. “You could never make him angry.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right,” Rey sighed. “Will you let His Highness know that I’m readying myself in most haste and will be prepared to receive him shortly?”</p><p>“That’s very fancy talk for a servant girl,” Finn teased as he accompanied her toward the staircase leading upstairs to Jacqueline’s second bedroom.</p><p>“That’s Lady Danielle de Barbarac to you,” Rey said in her best, most haughtiest voice, and Finn’s ringing laughter calmed her nerves enough to focus on the task at hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some twenty minutes later, Rey descended down the stairs, wearing one of Jacqueline’s finest (discarded) dresses, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders as it had been the day previously.</p><p>Finn and Isadora had been entertaining Ben and Rose in the kitchen, and they were all laughing amongst each other as Rey entered the room. As soon as Ben caught sight of Rey, however, he leapt to his feet and swept into a bow. “Milady.”</p><p>“I thought we had agreed to forgo titles, Your Highness?”</p><p>“Of course, I beg your pardon. Danielle, you look simply stunning.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ben. I must say it is a wonderful pleasure to see you. I had not expected to see you again before tomorrow at the river.”</p><p>“Forgive my candor, but I could not bear to spend another day apart from you. Your company yesterday afternoon was so charming that I could not stand to be apart from it for much longer.”</p><p>“You flatter me, Ben.” Rey could feel her heartbeat pick up speed at the prince’s heartfelt compliments.</p><p>“Would you be willing to accompany me today? I have plans to visit my favorite university library and I would greatly enjoy your company.”</p><p>“I would love to,” Rey answered. Smiling, Ben extended his hand, ad Rey took it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there is an implication of physical abuse at the end of this chapter. it's very brief, but just in case that could be triggering for you, i have bolded those sentences. it starts with: "before Celeste leaned down and put her face right in front of Rey’s."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me, why is this your favorite university library?” Rey asked as they walked through the aisles.</p><p>“It has the best collection of holos on the Outer Rim,” Ben replied, stopping in front of one stand carrying multiple holos. He plucked one up and handed it to her.</p><p>“The Outer Rim?” Rey repeated, scanning the opening lines of the text. “Is this a subject of interest to you?”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“May I ask why?”</p><p>“I may be the prince of Coruscant and Alderaan, but that shouldn’t limit my interest to those planets only. I care for the entire galaxy, and – perhaps this is arrogant of me, but – I believe that how I would rule this planet will also have an effect on other planets in the galaxy. And although the Outer Rim is, by definition, quite far away…”</p><p>Rey felt something warm blossoming in her chest as she stared up at the prince. “That is so lovely to hear from you, Ben. You will make a wonderful king one day, I am sure of it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Danielle. That means more to me than I can properly express.” Ben’s gaze dropped to her lips again and a slight shudder went through Rey’s body.</p><p><em>Please kiss me, please kiss me, </em>she begged silently, her body moving unconsciously closer to his. He stepped closer to her as well, and –</p><p>“Oh!” Rey nearly tipped over the hem of her dress as she moved closer to Ben and Ben had to move quickly to catch her.</p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine, thank you. Just a little startled.” Rey straightened up and smiled at the prince.</p><p>“Would you like to borrow that holo?” Ben asked, nodding at the one still in her hands.</p><p>“Oh…yes please.”</p><p>“I thought so.” Ben turned back to the stand and removed another holo. “This one too. I’d love to hear what you think of them both.”</p><p>“I’ll read them as quickly as I can,” she promised.</p><p>“No pressure,” he assured her, grinning. “I just really value your opinion, and these are a few of my favorite texts, so…”</p><p>“Benjamin, you’re doing a very good job today of making me blush.”</p><p>Ben startled slightly at that.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just…I’m not used to people calling me Benjamin.”</p><p>“Oh. Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“No, I – I like it when you say my name like that.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, then,” Rey said softly.</p><p>Ben moved closer to her again, and Rey’s breath caught in her throat.</p><p>“Danielle, I…I don’t think I should kiss you here.”</p><p>“Why not?” She hoped her voice didn’t like too much of a whine, because god, she really wanted him to kiss her.</p><p>“I’m not sure how I’ll react when I’m finally able to kiss you.” Ben’s voice had gone low again, like the day before at the lake. “I hope this isn’t too direct, but it’s all I’ve been thinking about since –”</p><p>He was interrupted by Rey standing on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips to his. Distantly there was the sound of two holos tumbling to the floor.</p><p>Ben’s arms immediately came up to wrap around her waist and shoulders – then one hand slid up to cup the back of her neck. Rey sighed into Ben’s mouth at that and lost herself in the feeling of his strong grip around her body making her feel safe and warm and protected, in a way she didn’t think she’s ever experienced before.</p><p>She lost track of time after that, aware of Ben’s mouth and hands only. After what may have been five minutes, but could just have easily been twenty years, Ben broke away from her.</p><p>“I think…I think we should get out of here. Maybe buy some lunch from one of the street vendors and enjoy ourselves a private picnic?” He sounded quite out of breath and his eyes were alight with so much joy that Rey giddily realized has come from <em>her </em>– he’s that happy because of <em>her.</em></p><p>“That sounds perfect,” she told him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I think we’re lost.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t.”</p><p>“Of course <em>you </em>don’t.”</p><p>“What, pray tell, does that mean?”</p><p>“It means exactly what you think it does, sire. That men are incapable of injuring their pride by asking for directions,” Rey replied in her most syrupy voice.</p><p>Ben turned to look at her, an incredulous expression on his face. “And who exactly should we have asked for directions? Have you seen anyone else here in the past 20 minutes?”</p><p>“I meant earlier, before you insisted on taking this path. You could’ve asked someone on the road if they were sure this was the correct path to the castle.” Rey crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at the prince, who was looking cross.</p><p>“Forgive me,” said Ben, “I did not think it wise to imply to my subjects that their future king does not know the way to his own castle.”</p><p>“And now we’re lost.”</p><p>“Danielle,” Ben said, sounding mightily cross now, “do you remember my reasoning for taking this path?”</p><p>“You gave the ship to Rose and Finn so they could have some privacy, because you’re very gracious,” Rey recited, making sure to sound like she was reeling off something she’d memorized.</p><p>“<em>And</em>?” Ben demanded, stalking closer to her. She felt a thrill go through her at the sight of it.</p><p>“<em>And </em>you wanted us to have privacy.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Ben had reached her now. She looked up at him, knowing he was about to kiss her, and –</p><p>She spun away from him at the very last second, relishing the little snarl of frustration she heard from him as she turned toward a nearby tree.</p><p>“Danielle…”</p><p>“I need to keep you interested somehow, sire,” she said by way of explanation, and started to strip out of her dress.</p><p>A strangled noise echoed behind her. “First of all, you could never lose my attention; you’re far too interesting. Second – I’m turning around now, not because I want to, but because I respe –”</p><p>“I’m just taking off the dress, my underthings are staying on,” Rey assured him. “I can’t climb this tree in that dress.”</p><p>“And you need to climb the tree because?”</p><p>“To check if I can see the castle. I need height for that.” Rey kept a tight grip on the branches as she climbed higher and higher, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder and check if Ben was watching her (she hoped he was).</p><p>“I can see it!” she called after a moment of searching. “It’s, oh, maybe – it’s hard to tell but I don’t think it should take us more than an hour to get there!”</p><p>Ben didn’t respond. Rey looked down, curious as to what was keeping him so quiet, and froze.</p><p>Looking up at her were several badly dressed men – dressed in rags, more or less – and they had Ben trapped between them.</p><p>“Milady!” one of them called up to her. “Why don’t you join us?”</p><p>“Don’t hurt him,” Rey begged, which only caused the group of men to laugh.</p><p>“<em>She’s </em>worried for <em>him,</em>” one of them guffawed to the man standing next to him. “That tiny half-naked slip of a thing!”</p><p>Rey’s eyes slid over to Ben. He was staring up at her, his jaw set, his eyes shining with panic. He was worried for her, she realized, her heart beating painfully fast. She had no idea what to do, how to save them, but she knew she wanted to be with Ben, so she carefully climbed back down the tree, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. When she reached the ground, she ducked down to pick up her dress, but the terrified look on Ben’s face distracted her. Forgetting the dress entirely, she slowly began moving back in Ben’s direction, having no idea what she was going to do – she just knew she wanted to be as close to him as possible.</p><p>As she inched closer, Ben’s hands twitched at his sides – he wanted to reach for her, but was prevented from doing so by the tight grip the other men had on him.</p><p>Up close, Rey could see how dirty and matted their hair was; how the rags they were wearing were poked through with holes. She swallowed hard, wondering how much money Ben had on his person and if it would be enough to convince these men to let them go.</p><p>“What do you want from us?” she demanded then, and was proud that her voice didn’t shake nearly as much as she’d anticipated.</p><p>“What do you <em>think </em>we want, girlie?” asked the same man who had spoken earlier.</p><p>“I have money,” Ben blurted out. “I’ll give you whatever you want, just please, don’t hurt her.”</p><p>The men exchanged amused looks with one another. While they did so, Rey locked eyes with Ben, who was still staring at her with desperate urgency. <em>I’m so sorry, </em>his eyes seemed to say. <em>I’ll get you out of this, I promise. </em></p><p>Before she could in any way respond, the man who’d spoken before interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>“I’ll make you a deal,” he said. “Mr Fancy Pants here will give us every ounce of gold he has on him, and we’ll let you go.”</p><p>“Me?” Rey repeated. “Just me?”</p><p>“We can’t let <em>him </em>go. He’ll fetch us a handsome ransom, he will.”</p><p>“And you think I won’t?” She had no idea why she’d said that. They were offering her the opportunity to leave, unharmed; she could go find Finn and Rose, and bring back help for Ben – but she didn’t have the heart to leave him. She <em>couldn’t. </em>He was willing to die for her, she could see it plain as day on his face, and she – she was willing to die for him too.</p><p>“We don’t harm ladies,” the man replied, as if the idea itself was preposterous.</p><p>Rey’s thoughts raced. There had to be something she could do, some way that she could save them both. Thoughts racing, she suddenly remembered her dress, which was still lying on the ground. Wanting to buy herself some more time, she gestured toward it. “May I take this with me?”</p><p>“Of course, we have no use for it. In fact, Mr Fancy Pants is all we need – take whatever you can carry.”</p><p>Rey stilled. She knew the man hadn’t meant anything by it; besides her dress, there wasn’t anything else for her to pick up, except, perhaps, the picnic basket lying on its side several feet away. At least, that’s what the men and his companions were most likely thinking – but Rey knew something they didn’t.</p><p>She finished smoothing down the dress over her hips, trying to give off an unconcerned air and not the air of someone who was planning something dangerous. When she looked up again, Ben – who was also clearly under the impression that she was about to leave – appeared much more relaxed, and the other men, sensing this, had loosened their grip on him considerably. That was good – it made what she was about to do much easier.</p><p>She stopped in front of Ben and, without further ado, lifted him up and over her shoulder. Then she turned to the group of men and smiled politely at them. “Good day to you.”</p><p>She made it three steps before uproarious laughter broke out behind her.</p><p>“Wait!” the leader called after her, the laughter still ringing in his voice. “Come back! We’ll give you a horse!”</p><p>“A horse?” Rey questioned, turning.</p><p>“Not everyone can afford a ship, milady. But a horse will get you back to the palace, all the same.”</p><p>Rey hesitated for a moment, not knowing if she could trust the men to keep their word, but finally she nodded. “All right. Thank you, that is very generous.”</p><p>“First, however – eat with us. We will go hunting and bring back food that we can all enjoy together.”</p><p>Rey didn’t see how they had much of a choice. She reluctantly lowered Ben back to the ground and took his hand before smiling politely at the group of men. “We accept your invitation.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Danielle’s laughter was like music to Ben’s ears.</p><p>Somehow, dining with the robbers had turned out to be great fun. The food they’d hunted was delicious, and as the sun had set and brought a chill to the air, fires had been lit for warmth.</p><p>The robbers turned out not to be bad people, either. They were people down on their luck, who had to rely on stealing money to survive. As the future king, Ben had felt ashamed of his initial judgements of their character; ashamed that people like this existed in his kingdom without his awareness. As soon as he returned home, he promised them, he would start a charity fund to help them and other people of their status.</p><p>“It’s not much,” Ben had told Danielle ruefully. “Just one charity fund, but – I hope it will be a good start.”</p><p>“It’s a great start,” Danielle had assured him. “You’ll be helping a lot of people who need it.”</p><p>“I just wish I had known that they did need it,” Ben had mumbled. “Before, I mean. I should have known.”</p><p>“Yes, you should have,” Danielle had said simply. “But now you do know, and the first thing you did after you found out was attempt to make amends. I’m proud of you, Benjamin.”</p><p>He’d warmed all over at both her words and her use of his full name. He’d wanted to kiss her then, but had been interrupted by his communicator buzzing in his pocket with a message from Rose, asking where he was and if he was alright. She and Finn had spent the entire day together, up until it had been necessary for Finn to return back home.</p><p>He’d assured Rose that he was fine – and had asked her to inform Finn that Danielle was too. That had been a few hours ago, and now, with a bit of wine in their systems, and the protection of the dark night air, they’d felt comfortable enough to start sharing childhood stories, dreams, hopes, fears…and very bad jokes.</p><p>“I swear, I swear, that was why I spent most of my mathematics lessons in trees.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” Danielle gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. “That simply can’t be true.”</p><p>“Do you think I would lie to you?” Ben demanded, affecting a pout. That just caused Danielle to giggle again, and Ben stared dreamily at her, wondering if it was too soon to propose. The ball was coming up next week anyway, and that was his deadline for choosing a spouse. His parents would probably be thrilled if he could tell them tomorrow morning that he already had a fiancé….</p><p>“No, I don’t,” Danielle interrupted his thoughts, her voice soft and earnest. She was biting her lower lip, looking almost – conflicted? He didn’t know the cause, but he did know he didn’t like seeing her upset, so he leaned forward – slowly, so she could stop him if he she wanted to – and, when he met no resistance, he pressed a soft kiss to her waiting lips.</p><p>She sighed against his mouth and moved her body closer to his. He wrapped his arms around her again, just like he had done earlier that day in the university library. It felt so right, with her in his arms – Rey wasn’t really a small woman, but in comparison to him, she was tiny, and she felt so perfect pressed up against him like this, her hair felt like silk in his fingers, and her mouth…</p><p>“Can I see you again tomorrow?” Ben asked when they parted slightly for air.</p><p>Danielle hesitated again, like she wasn’t sure what to say, and Ben frowned, suddenly feeling uncertain; had he been misreading her all day? Reading too much into their interactions? It was, of course, entirely possible that he liked her more than she liked him – not that he would want to admit that, but…</p><p>“I’d love that,” Danielle said, interrupting his self-conscious thoughts. She smiled at him then, the fire casting a lovely glow across her already lovely face.</p><p>Relief washed through him with the force of a storm. “Great. I know just the place – it’s just outside of the palace grounds – do you know the Garden of Ruins?”</p><p>“I do. What time should I be there?”</p><p>“Early afternoon? Maybe two o’clock?”</p><p>“I’ll be there,” Danielle promised, before pulling Ben back toward her for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey tiptoed into the house as quietly as she could. It was only a couple of hours before dawn, which meant she’d have to rise again soon to prepare breakfast with Finn and Isadora, but at least the entire house was asleep, which meant she could escape to her room without detection.</p><p>She dropped off the dress and shoes in her stepsister’s second bedroom, then continued onward to the servants’ quarters, holding her breath the entire time, lest she make any more noise than necessary. It wasn’t until the door shut behind her that she was finally able to relax. She could only hope that Finn had been able to come up with a good excuse for her absence this evening with Celeste, but that was a problem for tomorrow.</p><p>She grimaced when she stripped off her underthings and noticed how caked with dirt and sweat she was – most likely from climbing the tree and then riding the horse, something she had never done before. Ben had experience, and the feeling of riding behind him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her face pressed against his broad, warm back, was a memory she would quite honestly cherish forever.</p><p>She briefly considered giving herself a quick scrub down before climbing into bed, but she was much too exhausted. She barely had the strength as it was to move toward her bed and lay down. The blankets were refreshing and delightful against her bare skin and she sighed happily as she burrowed underneath them and fell asleep almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wake <em>up.</em>”</p><p>Rey groaned and rolled over, instinctively pulling the covers over her head to block out the noise.</p><p>“I <em>said, </em>get <em>up!</em>” The voice was even more shrill this time, and Rey groaned, cracking her eyes open to see Celeste, Jacqueline, and Amelie standing around her bed, all three of them glaring down at her.</p><p>“What…what time is it?” she managed to croak.</p><p>“It’s 8:30!” Amelie practically shrieked. “Why are you still in bed?! You should be serving us our breakfast now!”</p><p>Rey slowly sat up, clutching her blankets to her chest, given that her dirty underthings were still strewn across the floor. She hoped Finn and Isadora had managed breakfast without her – they had to have a reason for allowing her to sleep. She’d even missed watching the sunrise with Finn!</p><p>“I – I was feeling very sick yesterday,” Rey said, intentionally not meeting her stepfamily’s gaze. She had no idea what excuse Finn had given for her yesterday, but she figured claiming illness was the most simple, and the least likely to disagree with Finn’s story.</p><p>“Yes, we know.” Celeste’s voice was dangerously calm. “That’s the excuse Finn used for you when you weren’t here after we returned from lunch. And when you didn’t serve us at dinner. <em>And </em>when you failed to present yourself to help us with our nightly ablutions.”</p><p>“I had to prepare <em>myself </em>for bed!” Amelie shrieked. Again. Rey winced, the loud noise making her thread throb. <em>How much did I drink last night?</em> she had time to wonder, <strong>before Celeste leaned down and put her face right in front of Rey’s.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t care where you were – maybe you really were ill, or maybe, as I believe, you snuck out of the house and gave you yourself a highly undeserved free evening. Either way, this transgression is unforgivable and deserves punishment. Jacqueline, bring me my walking stick.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jacqueline skipped off, looking gleeful, and Rey swallowed hard, knowing what was coming would be a lot more painful than Amelie’s unnaturally loud voice.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there is a brief mention of physical abuse in this chapter. it has been bolded and it starts with "'What is the meaning of this!' Celeste screamed."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, Rey,” Finn sighed as he helped her dress the next morning. “I’m so sorry. I should have come up with a better excuse for you.”</p><p>Rey winced; even though she could tell Finn was being as gentle as humanly possible, her clothes still brushed unavoidably against the bruises on her back.</p><p>She knew what she was doing now was ridiculous – possibly even out of mind – but she’d promised Ben she’d meet him today. And even if she hadn’t, she <em>wanted </em>to see him. This was probably the last time she’d ever see him – because once she told him the truth about her identity, she was sure he’d never want to see her again. Or worse, he’d have her imprisoned for impersonating a courtier. She shook that thought away quickly, not wanting to dwell on it.</p><p>“Don’t say that, Finn. You did absolutely everything you could to help me. Not to mention that you and Isadora took care of all my chores while I was gone. I stayed with Ben instead of coming home because I was being selfish.”</p><p>“Hey.” Finn very gently placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her around. “You’re not selfish. You deserve this. This could literally be your fairytale ending.”</p><p>“I’ve been lying to him the entire time we’ve known each other. There’s no way he’ll understand that.”</p><p>“Then why even go? You’re risking a whole lot here – I know your stepfamily usually takes a long nap after lunch, but what if they wake up early and notice you’re gone? I already feel like these” – he indicates the bruises on her shoulder – “are my fault because I messed up and told Rose where we live.”</p><p>Rey shook her head at him. “I owe him this, Finn. He needs to know the truth. And I need to do it too, for my myself. I need closure.”</p><p>“Okay. Just….please don’t stay too long. I’ll cover for you if need be, but – please be careful.”</p><p>“I will, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Danielle.” Ben’s voice was deep and warm and inviting and almost brought her to tears as he walked eagerly toward her across the courtyard.</p><p>They were in the Garden of Ruins – it wasn’t really a garden, rather the ruins of an old and long-abandoned castle, which was now overgrown with ivy. A long time ago, some people had started planting flowers here and there, and obviously returned now and then to tend to them.</p><p>“I used to play here when I was a child,” Ben told her. “Sometimes by myself when I could manage to sneak away, other times with Rose. Sometimes Poe.”</p><p>“That’s lovely,” Rey murmured. “Thank you for asking me to meet you here then. It’s obviously important to you.”</p><p>“As are you,” Ben said, simply but beautifully. “Danielle, there’s something I need to tell you.” He reached for her then, and Rey had to stifle a wince as his grip on her arms pressed into some of the bruises there.</p><p>“I know we haven’t known each other long. Less than two weeks, actually. But…this ball that my parents are hosting the day after tomorrow….it’s for me to announce my intended spouse. And I know who I want that to be.”</p><p>“Ben –”</p><p>“I want it to be you, Danielle. I want you to my wife. I want to announce it at the ball.”</p><p>“Ben, I have to tell –”</p><p>“Don’t be afraid,” said Ben softly. “I feel it too. That maybe it’s too soon, that maybe we should wait, but – I don’t <em>want </em>to wait. Since I’ve known you, I’ve never felt more alive, more like the person I was always meant to be. Do you feel that too?”</p><p>She couldn’t do it. He was essentially proposing to her – how could she break his heart now, tell him everything had been a selfish lie on her part? He was so happy – she could see it on his face, the soft, the heartstruck smile playing on his lips, the way his eyes were darting all over her face, seeking out an answer before it escaped her lips.</p><p>Maybe she could pull him aside at the ball and tell him in secret? Or send him a communication before the ball – that was probably the best option. That way he’d know beforehand and could look for someone else at the ball, which she would most definitely not be attending.</p><p>If only she’d told him the truth sooner, consequences be damned, she lamented silently. Before they’d developed feelings for each other and made this entire situation so complicated. But she’d been so selfish, caught up in the prince’s attention and how good he made her feel, how much she genuinely enjoyed his company…and now look at what she’d done.</p><p>“Danielle. Don’t be afraid,” Ben repeated, his voice even softer now. He reached out and cupped her jaw in his hands, tilting her face up to meet his. “Just tell me – do you feel it too?”</p><p>“I do. God help me, I do.” She couldn’t stop the tears from escaping. Ben immediately wiped them away with this thumb, looking at her in concern.</p><p>“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing, I’m just – kiss me?”</p><p>“Gladly.” Ben still looked concerned, but when Rey pressed their lips together, he responded just as eagerly as he always did.</p><p>Rey kissed him as deeply and passionately as she could, knowing this would very be the last time she’d ever have the chance to experience it. When they finally broke apart for air, Ben’s eyes were dark and he was looking at her like she was already naked and spread beneath him on the grass. Rey shivered and looked down at her plain outfit – the same one she’d worn when they’d met that day at the river – and smoothed it down, desperate for any distraction from the way Ben’s gaze was piercing right through her.</p><p>“I have to go. I – I’m needed at home.” She couldn’t meet his gaze as she choked out her excuse.</p><p>“All right. I’ll see you in two days then,” said Ben, releasing her with obvious reluctance. “I can’t wait to introduce you to my parents as my fiancé.”</p><p>Rey forced a smile and pressed a kiss to Ben’s cheek. “I look forward to it.” As she turned away from him, she could feel her heart breaking into millions of pieces, but she forced herself to control her sobs until she was out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey and Finn were scrubbing the kitchen floors when there was the sound of a door slamming rather loudly. Not bothered by this rather common occurrence, they continued scrubbing, until Celeste, Jacqueline, and Amelie stormed into the room, all looking beyond furious.</p><p>
  <strong>“What is the <em>meaning </em>of this!” Celeste screamed, throwing a holo at Rey’s head. Rey ducked out of the way and it clattered to the floor. </strong>
</p><p>Finn picked it up and handed it to her. Rey looked down at it and stared at the projection of Queen Leia inviting them to the ball tomorrow night: “My husband and I warmly welcome the family Dampierre and Lady Danielle de Barbarac to attend the ball at our home tomorrow night, where our son, Prince Benjamin, will announce his intended spouse before the entire kingdom.”</p><p>Rey’s hands started to shake. How had she not anticipated this? She’d known that invitations would be delivered – why on earth had she given Ben her full name? How could she have been so naïve to think that just because no one addressed her by that name anymore, that the royal family themselves wouldn’t have the proper records at their disposal to locate her?</p><p>She started to turn to Finn, but before she could do so, Celeste shrieked at her again. “Don’t look at him, look at me! I want an explanation, and <em>now</em>!”</p><p>“I can explain,” said Finn abruptly, before Rey could even process her thoughts well enough to come up with an answer. “When – when the royal family released me from, from servitude a few days ago, they asked me who my master was, and I – I accidentally told them it was Lady Danielle.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense,” Jacqueline sneered. “She’s not your mistress! My mother is!”</p><p>“I know that. My deepest apologies, but – Danielle was my mistress when we were younger. And I know she’s – she’s not a lady, but I used to address her as Lady Danielle when we were children. I guess it was just – just an old habit, a slip of the tongue.”</p><p>Rey’s heart was beating so loudly in her chest, she wondered if anyone else could hear it. She didn’t dare look at Finn, terrified that something in her face would give his lie away. Instead she stared at the floor, heart pounding painfully, until Celeste finally sniffed and said, “Well, be that as it may, this is still a horrible mistake on your part and something that deserves punishment. You will be –”</p><p>“No!” Rey couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t stand the idea of Finn being punished for her mistake. She looked up at her stepmother from where she was still kneeling on the floor. “Please, don’t punish him. It was just a simple mistake, but nothing will come from it, I swear. I won’t attend the ball, I’ll stay here and –”</p><p>“You’re right that you won’t be attending the ball,” Celeste reached down and grabbed Rey by the arm. “And if you’re so eager to defend your friend, then you can <em>both </em>spend the next several hours in the cellar until the ball is over, hmm?” She nodded at her daughters, both of whom gleefully swooped down and wrestled Finn into a standing position.</p><p> Rey didn’t fight back; Celeste’s tight grip was already biting into her bruises. Finn, noticing this, didn’t resist either as the two of them were dragged into the cellar and shoved inside. It was only when the door slammed shut behind them that Rey truly realized what was happening. She had no communicator on her, and she doubted Finn did either. She was locked inside this room until the ball was over. She’d have no way to communicate with Ben before the ball.</p><p>Tears filled her eyes as she imagined him waiting for her, scanning every face that walked in, his heart sinking as he realized she wouldn’t be coming. She sank to the floor, sobbing, and a moment later Finn’s arms circled around her, holding her tight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following evening, Rey could hear high-heeled footsteps parading down the staircase from where she was lying despondently on the cellar floor. She rose up on one elbow as she heard Celeste warn Isadora how much trouble she would be in if she allowed Finn and Rey out of the cellar.</p><p>“I expect you to be awake when we return,” Celeste added, and then her footsteps, along with Jacqueline’s and Amelie’s, faded away. Sighing, Rey lowered herself back to the unforgivingly hard floor.</p><p>“Rey? Are you ok?”</p><p>Rey rolled over to look at Finn. “I’m fine. Just beating myself up, as per usual.”</p><p>Even in the dark, she could tell Finn was frowning. “Don’t do that. This isn’t your fault, it’s Celeste’s.”</p><p>“Finn, you know that’s not –”</p><p>But she was interrupted by the door opening and Isadora stepping inside. “Mistress!” Isadora whispered, scurrying over to Rey and Finn. “Mistress, are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine, but what are you doing? If Celeste finds out you released me –”</p><p>“Hush! Let me worry about Celeste. The important thing is that you get to that ball and let Prince Benjamin propose to you!”</p><p>“Isadora, I can’t let you do this for me, I –”</p><p>“Rey, please,” Finn cut her off. “Isadora and I care for you, and we want you to be happy. Just let us do this for you, please? We both know you’d do the same for us.” Isadora nodded earnestly.</p><p>Rey sighed and rubbed her temples nervously. “What if they see me before I can reach the prince?”</p><p>“I think I have an idea,” said Isadora. “I have a mask you could wear…and the dress that it came with. I think it would fit you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, Rey stepped in front of the full length mirror in Celeste’s room to examine her appearance.</p><p>The dress was emerald green, sleeveless and with a swathe of fabric that wrapped around her neck and fastened at her nape. The sparkling silver mask fit perfectly over the upper part of face, obscuring most of her identifiable facial features. The matching silver heels also made her several centimeters taller, and best of all, the shoes were hidden underneath her dress. All in all, the outfit disguised her true appearance rather well.</p><p>“What do you think?” she asked, turning toward Finn and Isadora.</p><p>“You look just like your mother,” said Isadora tearfully. “That dress is hers. I saved it all this years, hoping for an occasion just like this where I could pass it on to you.”</p><p>“You look breathtaking,” Finn said, his voice tremulous.</p><p>“Thank you. What are you going to wear?”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes, you’re coming with me, aren’t you? Rose will be there.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Rey. It seems like an unnecessary risk….”</p><p>“You can wear a mask too. Please, Finn. I could really use your support, and plus, you deserve to spend the evening with the person you care about as well.”</p><p>“I think I have an extra mask you could wear,” Isadora cut in.</p><p>“All right, then. Rey, I’d be happy to join you.”</p><p>Rey heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”</p><p>“Let’s go get our people,” Finn said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Rey and Finn arrived, the ball was already in full swing, which was a relief, because it meant no one was paying attention to them. They exchanged brief hugs for support and then separated, Finn in search of Rose, and Rey, of course, in search of Ben.</p><p>It actually didn’t take her very long to find him. He was talking with a man Rey didn’t recognize, but when he caught sight of Rey, he paused in his conversation and stared at her, his gaze quizzical but intense, as if he thought he recognized her but couldn’t be sure.</p><p>She raised one hand to wave at him, and his eyes lit up. He excused himself and practically ran over to her. “You’re here!” he said happily when he reached her. “I’ve been watching the door for the past half an hour.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I kept you waiting,” she murmured. “I came as soon as I could.”</p><p>“You’re here now. And you look stunning. That dress…” His eyes raked up and down her body, completely devoid of subtlety.</p><p>She blushed behind the mask. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Now that you’re here, let me introduce you to my parents,” Ben said, grabbing her hand and starting to tug her forward.</p><p>“Ben, wait, I have to tell you something…”</p><p>“Just a moment. Let’s find my parents first, they should be somewhere nearby –”</p><p>“No wait, please, it’s important –” But her words were swallowed up by the crowd; Ben probably wouldn’t have heard her unless she’d shouted. Resigned, she allowed Ben to keep hold of her hand, reassuring herself that there was still time to tell him; maybe after he’d introduced her to his parents, she could pull him aside and explain. It would be excruciatingly awkward, for afterward he’d need to return to his parents and explain the mistake – that is, if he didn’t have her carted off to prison the moment her lie fell from her lips.</p><p>“I don’t see my parents,” Ben said, frowning.</p><p>“Well, before we look for them, I really have to tell –”</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, someone yanked on her free hand so hard that they managed to pry her away from Ben. Startled, she turned around and found herself face to face with none other than Celeste.</p><p>“I recognized the dress,” Celeste snarled at her, before Rey could even gather her thoughts. “It hung in your father’s closet for months before I ordered Isadora to throw it away. Obviously, she ignored that command.”</p><p>“Madam!” said Ben, outraged. “I demand you unhand this lady at once!”</p><p>“This is no lady, sire,” Celeste said triumphantly. There was a nearly maniacal gleam in her eyes. “This is but a servant!”</p><p>Ben frowned at her. “Madam, I believe you to be mistaken. This is Lady Danielle de Barbarac, a courtier visiting her cousin, Celeste Dampierre –”</p><p>Celeste’s eyes lit up even more. “I am Celeste Dampierre. And this is my <em>servant</em>, Rey. I’m afraid everything she’s told you has been a lie, sire.”</p><p>Ben’s gaze slowly slid over to Rey. “Danielle. Tell her this isn’t true. Tell her she’s mistaken.”</p><p>Rey swallowed hard. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a curious crowd gathering around them. She tried to block them out so she could concentrate on what to tell Ben, but found the task impossible. She swallowed again against the lump in her throat and forced herself to look at Ben.</p><p>“My birth name is Danielle de Barbarac, but I am no lady. I’m merely a servant known as Rey…just Rey. Celeste is my stepmother and my mistress.”</p><p>“But – but the day we met…you were dressed as a courtier…”</p><p>“It was a disguise. I wanted to rescue my friend and I didn’t think I had a chance unless I pretended to be someone more powerful and influential.”</p><p>Ben’s eyes widened. “It <em>was </em>you. The servant girl who offered me the apple. You’re her!”</p><p>Rey’s eyes began to burn with tears. “Yes, Your Highness.”</p><p>“So this entire time…you’ve been lying to me? Everything we went through, none of it was real?”</p><p>“No! No, all of it was real, I promise.”</p><p>“How could I possibly believe that?” Ben took a few steps backward. “I trusted you. I revealed things to you that I’ve never told another person. How can I be certain you weren’t taking advantage of me in some way? I am the crown prince after all, and you – you’re a servant.”</p><p>The tears began to fall. “Just a servant, Ben?”</p><p>“Don’t – don’t call me that. I’m the crown prince and you must refer to me by my proper title.”</p><p>“Ben –”</p><p>“I <em>said</em>, don’t call me that!” Ben hissed. Rey remembered how dangerous she thought he’d sounded that day he’d yelled at the slaver. He sounded exactly the same now, and she hated it. “You don’t get to call me that. You’re – you’re nothing. You come from nothing. And you will address me by my proper title!”</p><p>That was all she could stand. She’d never imagined a scenario where Ben accepted the truth – she’d always known he’d be upset, and had hoped for the best case scenario of him ordering her to leave the ball and never speak to him again (versus the worst case scenario of tossing her in prison). But even in her worst fantasies, she’d never pictured him saying such hurtful things as this; never imagined him humiliating her like this in front of a watchful crowd.</p><p>Her vision was now horribly clouded with tears. Choking back the sob she could feel rising in her throat, she turned and fled.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you just did that,” Rose said, appearing suddenly beside him.</p><p>Ben looked up at her, scowling. “What, don’t tell me you think I was too lenient?” he asked sarcastically.</p><p>“I think you treated her horrifically,” Rose answered, dropping down to sit next to him. He had fled the ball shortly after Danielle – no, <em>Rey – </em>had, and had spent the past several minutes sitting on the ground and leaning against the low wall in the courtyard. Just a few feet away was the spot he’d meet Rey for the first time. His scowl deepened.</p><p>“How was I supposed to react, then? I found out that she’d misled me about every single important aspect of our relationship, not to mention her <em>entire identity. </em>Was I meant to be thrilled about this?”</p><p>“No. Obviously you feel angry and betrayed, as is well within your right. What I can’t understand is why you couldn’t dredge up any sympathy for <em>her</em>.”</p><p>“For her? She lied to me, Rose! From the very first moment we met – none of it was true.”</p><p>“Do you truly believe that, Ben? Do you think her feelings for you, the way she made you feel, were a lie?”</p><p>“I can’t be sure. If she lied about her identity, who knows what else was untrue?”</p><p>“Yes, but think about <em>why </em>she lied. Didn’t she say she did it to save Finn? If that’s true, it was probably meant to be a one-time deception. Maybe she never meant to deceive you at all.”</p><p>“She had plenty of chances to tell me the truth,” Ben argued. Even as he said it, he remembered her attempting to tell him something a few times when she’d first arrived at the ball, and he hadn’t listened. And if he was truly honest with himself, Rose’s argument made sense. If they hadn’t happened to meet at the riverbank, their relationship never would have blossomed, and her deception really would have been a one-time occurrence.</p><p>But then he shook his head. None of that <em>mattered. </em>“I’m the crown prince. The decisions I make are important, not just for me, but this entire planet. Da – Rey humiliated me in front of our entire court. If I choose to forgive her, how will that look?”</p><p>Rose was silent for several long seconds. Finally, she shook her head and, her voice heavy with disappointment, said, “I thought I knew you better than this. The Ben I thought I knew was brave and compassionate. Not a coldhearted coward.” She rose to her feet and walked away before Ben could even gather this thoughts for a response.</p><p>He sat on the ground for a long time after Rose left, miserable and alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Rey?!” Finn’s voice echoed throughout the house, as did the sound of doors slamming open as he searched for her.</p><p>Rey couldn’t find her voice to call out to him. She just curled further in on herself, continuing to cry her heart out.</p><p>Finn found her eventually; when he saw her curled up on her bed in the fetal position, sobbing hysterically into her pillow, he didn’t hesitate to rush over and pull her into his arms.</p><p>“He doesn’t deserve you. Not if he’s going to treat you like that,” Finn murmured to her, stroking her hair.</p><p>Unfortunately, that just made Rey cry harder. Finn winced and optioned for a different tactic. “It’s going to be ok. He was just surprised, that’s all, but he’ll come around.”</p><p>“No he won’t,” Rey hiccupped into Finn’s knee. “I’ve ruined everything, Finn.”</p><p>“That you have,” a familiar and unwelcoming voice announced. Startled, Rey lifted her head and saw her stepmother and stepsisters standing in the doorway to her room, all three of them glowering at her.</p><p>“For the past two weeks you have been <em>nothing </em>but an embarrassment for this family,” Celeste continued, advancing slowly toward the bed. “Tonight was the final straw. You humiliated us in front of the crown prince and that is simply unacceptable.”</p><p>“Celeste, please, she’s very upset – ” Finn began, but cut himself off when Celeste shot him a venomous look.</p><p>“I have taken care of you ever since your father’s death and in that time, I’ve done so much for you and never been rewarded for it. I’ve grown sick of it, and have decided it’s an unnecessary burden that I no longer need to bear.”</p><p>Rey had found her voice now. “What – what do you mean?” she asked, raising herself up so she was eye level with her stepmother.</p><p>“Get up and follow me,” Celeste commanded. “You too, Storm,” she added, snapping her fingers at Finn.</p><p>Rey had no idea what was going on, but it couldn’t be good. A burden Celeste no longer needed to bear? What could that possibly mean? Was Celeste going to sell her and Finn to the slavers? Her stomach clenched at the idea, but before she could silently communicate the idea to Finn, she saw a man standing a few feet from the front door, clearly waiting for them, and she felt her blood run cold.</p><p>She recognized the man, even though she had never officially met him before. He was well known in these parts as someone who you could turn to when you were having money problems and needed a quick fix. What was he doing here? Was he here for her and Finn?</p><p>“Mr Hux,” Celeste said, extending her hand to him. Hux bowed low and kissed her hand, and Rey’s stomach sank even further. She knew exactly what was going to happen, even if she couldn’t really believe it yet. Celeste had never been kind to her, had never treated her like a daughter, but this –</p><p>“Madame Dampierre,” Hux responded in an oily voice that made Rey’s skin crawl. “Thank you for doing business with me.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine.”</p><p>It occurred to Rey that she could run, that she <em>should </em>run. But she wasn’t going anywhere without Finn. So she slipped her hand inside his and, when he turned his head to glance at her, she could tell he was thinking the same thing. Finn gave the tiniest nod of his head; Rey took a deep breath and –</p><p>They barely make it a few feet. Hux had apparently stationed men around the grounds and they exploded out of nowhere, tackling Rey and Finn to the ground with ease, despite how hard they were both kicking and lashing out.</p><p>“This sale will take care of your remaining debts,” Rey could hear Hux informing Celeste. “But if you should ever be interested in another business transaction, I would be most pleased for the chance to work with you again.”</p><p>“That would be lovely,” Celeste simpered. That was the last thing Rey heard before she and Finn were tossed into the back of Hux’s ship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Rose…I made a terrible mistake,” Ben announced, barging into Rose’s room. Rose looked up from her communicator and frowned at him.</p><p>“That took you long enough,” she told him. “It’s been nearly an hour since the ball ended. And I’ve been trying to contact Finn to ask how Rey’s doing, but he’s not answering,” she added, sending another frown down at the communicator.</p><p>“I think we should pay Rey a visit,” Ben said. “Make sure she’s ok. I’m worried Celeste is going to do something to her – she seemed a vicious woman.”</p><p>“I’m worried too. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Isadora who answered the door. She moved gingerly, in a way that made it obvious she had been punished for something. There were also not-quite-dry tear tracks on her face; Ben’s heart sank when he noticed them.</p><p>“Your Highness!” Isadora gasped. “I…” She turned her head suddenly, as if checking for something – Ben was sure he knew what, or rather who, she was looking for.</p><p>“I won’t take much of your time,” Ben assured her, pitching his voice low. “Just please, tell me what happened to Rey?”</p><p>“And Finn,” Rose interjected, in an equally quite voice.</p><p>“Oh, Your Highness.” Isadora’s tears returned. “They were both sold, to an awful man named Armitage Hux.”</p><p>When neither Ben nor Rose responded, simply stared at her in stunned silence, she clarified further. “Celeste brought a massive debt along with her when she married Master de Barbarac, and it’s only grown over the years. She sold Rey and Finn with the excuse that it would settle her debt, but if you ask me, she’s been looking for the excuse for years.” She looked over her shoulder again.</p><p>“We will not keep you any further, madam. Thank you for your assistance and please – keep safe.”</p><p>“Thank you, Your Highness,” Isadora murmured, curtsying. Ben gave her a quick nod and she gratefully shut the door in his face.</p><p>Without a word, both Ben and Rose turned away from the door and jogged back to their ship. “Have you heard of this Hux before?” Ben asked Rose as he slid into the pilot’s seat.</p><p>“No, but I’m sure Poe has, you know he’s heard of everybody. I’ll ask him right now.” She pulled out her communicator and began to type.</p><p>Ben didn’t respond, clenching his jaw against the tide of helpless tears he refused to let fall. This was all his fault. If he hadn’t been so goddamn arrogant, if he hadn’t clung to his goddamn <em>pride </em>–</p><p>“Hey,” said Rose softly, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. “It’s going to be ok. Poe already wrote back – he knows this Hux’s address.”</p><p>Ben released a trembling breath. “All right. Let’s go rescue them. And possibly murder Hux.”</p><p>Rose snorted but didn’t argue, which was exactly why she was his best friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Except, as it turned out, a rescue wasn’t necessary. When Ben landed the ship outside of Hux’s estate, the door opened, and Rey and Finn came running out. They didn’t notice Ben’s ship at first – they were both filthy, their clothes torn, their hair tangled, and there was even a bit of blood on their clothes – but considering how quickly they were both running, they didn’t seem to be injured, so hopefully the blood didn’t belong to them.</p><p>Ben jumped out of the ship and began running toward them – or rather, toward Rey. Once she noticed him, Rey skidded to a halt, Finn following suit a moment later.</p><p>“Your Highness? Whatever are you doing here?”</p><p>“Please – call me Ben.”</p><p>Rey’s eyes widened. “But – sire –”</p><p>“Rey, please. I have something I need to tell you – may I speak?”</p><p>Rey fell silent, obviously surprised. After a moment, she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with an expectant look.</p><p>Ben cleared his throat nervously. “Well, to start, I’m – I’m sorry. Truly sorry for the abhorrent way I treated you at the ball. I was shocked and hurt to find out you’d lied to me, but that was no excuse. Yet I used my negative feelings as an excuse to belittle you and humiliate you, and I truly despise myself for it. As soon as I realized my mistake, I rushed to find you and beg your forgiveness, only to find out – well, that you’d been brought here against your will. I intended to rescue you, but clearly that is no longer necessary.”</p><p>“Rey was incredible,” Finn broke in. “Hux tried to put his hand on her shoulder and she broke his wrist. Then I broke his nose. With my foot.” The pride in his voice was so evident that that Ben had to bite back an amused smile.</p><p>“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry I lied to you,” Rey said, although her face was still carefully neutral. “I never meant for my lie to grow so out of control. I only did so in the first place to rescue Finn from the slavers.”</p><p>“I understand that. I did essentially force you to begin a relationship with me that day on the riverbank. Had I not done that, our meeting at the palace would have been our final interaction.”</p><p>Rey’s eyes flashed then. “You did not force me into anything, sir –”</p><p>“<em>Ben.</em>”</p><p>“Ben. You didn’t force me into anything. Just because you are my sovereign, please rest assured that I would have found a way to decline a relationship with you had I not desired one.”</p><p>Hope blossomed in Ben’s chest. “And do you still desire a relationship with me, Rey?”</p><p>Rey let out a shaky, audible breath. “Say that again?”</p><p>“Do you still desire –”</p><p>“No, I mean – my name. Please say my name again.”</p><p>Ben smiled. “Rey, I would like to ask you a very important question.”</p><p>“Go on.” Rey was smiling too, her voice shaking.</p><p>“Rey, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?”</p><p>Rey didn’t respond with words. Instead, she let out a happy, shaky laugh and then launched herself into his arms. Ben caught her easily and spun her around once, then twice, before coming to a stop and pressing a soft kiss to his fiancé’s lips.</p><p>“May I take that as a yes?” Ben murmured against Rey’s mouth.</p><p>She kissed him again, more deeply this time. “A very enthusiastic yes,” she confirmed when they broke apart.</p><p>He felt his smile widen, taking over his entire face. “You know, this does make you princess now. And the future queen.”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t care very much about that. As long as I’m your wife, titles don’t hold much significance.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>“Ben always steals my thunder,” Rose’s voice suddenly interrupted. Ben looked over at her curiously.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“<em>I </em>was going to propose to Finn, but somehow you managed to do it first,” Rose explained, feigning a pout. The startled look on Finn’s face actually caused Ben to let slip a bark of laughter.</p><p>“Well…” said Finn, quickly recovering from his surprise. “You still could, you know.”</p><p>Rose’s eyes were positively sparkling. She knelt down on one knee and looked up at Finn. “Finn Storm, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Like you don’t already know the answer,” Finn muttered, and then he sank to his knees in front of Rose and pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p>Rey rested her head on Ben’s shoulder, her tears of happiness soaking into his sleeve. As lovely as the sight of his best friend getting her happy ending was, Ben couldn’t resist, and looked away then so he could press a tender kiss to Rey’s temple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Ben said as they lay in bed that night, catching their breath, “when we met in the palace courtyard, I was convinced I recognized you – as the peasant girl who offered me the apple. Not only due to the physical similarities, but your entire attitude, the way you spoke with me – part of me always recognized you.”</p><p>“Mm.” Rey nuzzled her face against Ben’s shoulder. “That is nice to hear, actually. Because that peasant girl is who I truly am. I may not have been born a servant, but I was never a lady. My father was a merchant and so was my mother’s family. I just hope I don’t lack what it takes to be a princess. I hope your parents won’t be disappointed in your choice for a bride.”</p><p>“No one could ever be disappointed in you,” Ben reassured her immediately. “To know you is to love you. Although, none could love you as I do.”</p><p>Rey chuckled. “Now you’re just repeating your wedding vows.”</p><p>Ben picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the sparkling wedding ring there. “You breathed fresh air into my stale life. You brought joy and excitement to the boring landscape of –”</p><p>“You’re the reason I find joy in waking,” Rey interrupted him, that soft, warm smile he loved so much appearing on the mouth he adored. “And I look forward to the privilege of falling asleep next you every night.”</p><p>“Now who’s quoting themselves?” Ben teased, kissing her before she could respond.</p><p>“Do you regret it?” he asked her, when they pulled apart. “Having a small private wedding instead of a large celebration?”</p><p>“Everyone who means something to me was present,” said Rey. “And I became your wife. I needed nothing more.”</p><p>“Are you ready for tomorrow? Facing your stepfamily?” Ben asked.</p><p>“I think so. Either way I’ll be done with them forever by this time tomorrow. And that can’t be anything but good.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesties, Your Highness, may I present: Madam Celeste Dampierre, Madam  Jacqueline Dampierre, and Madam Amelie Dampierre.” The doors to the throne room swung open and Rey’s stepfamily swept into the room. They were dressed in their finest clothes and were beaming at everyone in the gathered crowd. Clearly they were under the impression that they were about to be rewarded with good news. From her hiding spot in the crowd, Rey hid a smirk behind her hand.</p><p>“Your Majesties, Your Highness, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Celeste asked as she rose from her curtsy.</p><p>“Madam Celeste, is it true that you locked your own stepdaughter into a cellar for nearly two days?” Queen Leia asked.</p><p>The stunned look on Celeste’s face was priceless.</p><p>“Furthermore, is it true that you sold one of your servants to slavers who were operating on palace property illegally, and, when that was unsuccessful, sold him – along with your stepdaughter – to the notorious criminal Armitage Hux?”</p><p>“I – I believe these accusations are exaggerated, Your Majesty…” Celeste stammered.</p><p>“Are you accusing my daughter-in-law of lying?” King Han asked, his voice booming theatrically loudly throughout the room. Rey had to stifle a chuckle – she didn’t know her father-in-law very well, but even she could tell he was playacting.</p><p>“Daughter-in-law?” Celeste echoed, her voice sounding tiny and timid in comparison to Han’s.</p><p>“Ah, yes. Allow my son to introduce you to his new wife,” said Han, gesturing to Ben.</p><p>“I believe you already know her,” Ben picked up the conversation from his father. “But allow me to make the proper introductions regardless. Madams Dampierre, please curtsy for my wife, Princess Rey Organa Solo.” </p><p>Rey stepped out of the crowd at last and walked slowly down aisle toward her stepmother and stepsisters. She was also dressed in her finest, and wearing a delicate tiara upon her head. She kept her gaze focused on Ben as she proceeded, although she could feel her stepfamily’s gaze burning into her the entire time.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Ben said when she came to a stop in front of him. “Can you confirm these accusations?”</p><p>“I can.”</p><p>“As their most frequent victim, I do believe that you should decide upon their punishment.”</p><p>“Rey –” Celeste began, her voice little more than a whimper. Rey ignored her.</p><p>Instead, she glanced across the room to where Finn and Rose were standing. Their hands were linked together, preventing her from glimpsing their wedding rings, yet she knew they were there. They’d shared a wedding with her and Ben yesterday.</p><p>Finn’s eyes were on Rey as well. When their gazes locked, he smiled at her and nodded encouragingly.</p><p>“I was not their only victim,” Rey announced. “Although they treated me horribly, they did not limit their atrocities to only myself; they were also most ungraciously extended to my friends Finn, Isadora, and every other servant in their household.” She looked down then, meeting Celeste’s eyes. She and her daughters were both trembling, clearly terrified. Rey felt not an ounce of sympathy for them; they were, simply put, terrible people undeserving of her forgiveness. And yet, she did not yearn for any punishment other than this:</p><p>“My only request, Your Majesties, is that my stepmother and stepsisters be allowed to experience the same lifestyle they subjected myself and my friends to.”</p><p>“That can be arranged,” Queen Leia said, smirking. “There just happen to be 3 newly open positions serving in our kitchen. I’m sure our existing staff will be glad to help Madams Dampierre integrate.”</p><p>“No!” Jacqueline and Amelie shrieked, throwing themselves prostrate on the floor. “No, Rey, don’t do this –”</p><p>Rey stepped away from then and moved toward Ben, ignoring her stepsister’s pleas as they were removed from the room. Her stepfamily was her past now; Ben was her future.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So this is the man you’ve began making such a fuss about,” Poe said a few minutes later  when the room had emptied. He came to a stop in front of Finn and Rose and looked Finn up and down appreciatively. “I have to say, I understand all the fuss, Rosie.”</p><p>Finn blushed, causing both Rose and Poe to laugh. “He’s cute,” Poe told Rose, then winked at Finn before walking away.</p><p>Rey giggled from where she was standing a few feet away, cuddled up in Ben’s arms. “I still can’t believe how happy I am. This all feels like a dream, somehow.”</p><p>“Well, sweetheart, I can assure you it’s all very real.”</p><p>“Oh? Then prove it to me.”</p><p>“Gladly,” said Ben, and tucked a finger under Rey’s chin to tip her face upward. She rose up on her toes just as he ducked to meet her, and they met in the middle for a loving kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>